Games
by Edge1
Summary: The IF discovered a Bugger colonized planet and almost immediatly all lessons taught by "The Hive Queen" are forgotten. Peter was discovered and is being tracked down.He takes the name of Ender and with Axel, plans to destroy battle school and stop it's n


****

"Games"

by Edge

Disclaimer- all characters belong to Orson Scott Card because he's a frickin' genius.

//chapter one//

"Ender!" shouted Axel from across the hanger.

A 19-year-old boy with dark hair and darker eyes turned when he heard the name, as if it were his own. Of course it was his name, in a past life. Or in this life even. It was the reason he was in hiding. It was the reason Wang-mu was dead. He refused to believe she died because they made a mistake about him. No. It was Peter who was dead, not Ender.

"Yeah?" he said, walking over and staring at the monitor in front of her. 

"A letter from Jane and Miro," she said, not tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"Can you please not read it," he said, already knowing the reply. It would be the same one she used every time he got a letter, through her e-mail of course. He knew should stop asking the question, but he asked it anyway. Because he always did, even though he stopped caring about privacy after the first year.

"We're in hiding Ender. If they ever write anything or code their letters in any way that could reveal our location I need to know so I can get us out of here. And you need to be careful too. I don't have any contacts, but you insist that you keep in touch with Lusitania, which will be extremely risky until we get you a new jewel that can't be tracked. I just wish you could be more patient. Both our lives are at risk every time you send or receive a letter."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"But I've read the histories your sister wrote and I read the novels you wrote. How could I not help you destroy battle school and stop the first xenocide from finally being carried out? Plus you need me."

"I know," he said, and he went back to reading the letter. It was nothing too important. Jane had her other baby a week ago. A boy this time and they named him Liberdade Ender Ribeira. After both their "fathers." Ender didn't like being Jane's father. He spent too much of his life being in love with her. They once again invited him to Lusitania to have a jewel put in. He wanted desperately to go but Axel said not to and Ender agreed. When you're in hiding you never go where someone tells you to go. They're persistence in the matter made Ender cautious and Axel suspicious. But he still wanted to go. Half because he wanted the jewel that was taken put back on, and half because Novinha was dying. He didn't know why he cared so much, but he learned to trust his feelings. They were all he had left. All that was left of Ender. And he would listen because they told him how to live up to the name he took as his own.

"Ender!" shouted Axel from across the hanger.

She watched the boy turn around, remembering the first time she saw him. He was staying at her father's inn on Vegan when the news came out. "Wanted criminal plans to destroy our chances in next Bugger War." How quickly humanity has forgotten that we forgave the bugger. But when we discovered a new planet that they got to first we panicked. And those who remembered became cowards. Except Ender. He remembered. And that's why she left, while her parents were calling the cops to turn him in. there was something that drew her to him. He was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, and he had the wisdom one can only collect in thousands of years, even if he can't remember it. 

"Yeah?" he said, walking over to the computer station she sat at.

"A letter from Jane and Miro," she replied while reading it over. It was the same as any other letter. Another baby, Novinha's very sick, Valentine misses you, Olhado say's hi, we're working on a new jewel if you ever feel like stopping by. She didn't like the way they talked to him like he would know what's going on there. He didn't remember that life. But the letters seemed to bring him comfort, and she knew that under memories and conscious thoughts there were the ties that Ender had with that world and they were strong. 

"Can you please not read it," he said, even though he knew she would anyway and knew why she did.

Axel launched into her speech, knowing Ender wouldn't listen, just read his letter from home, if that's what he calls it. "We're in hiding Ender. If they ever write anything or code their letters in any way that could reveal our location I need to know so I can get us out of here. And you need to be careful too. I don't have any contacts, but you insist that you keep in touch with Lusitania, which will be extremely risky until we get you a new jewel that can't be tracked." She sighed. "I just wish you could be more patient. Both our lives are at risk every time you send or receive a letter."

"I didn't ask for your help."

Axel secretly wondered herself why she was helping him. Life was so simple before. Almost as simple as the answer. She loved him. Now it doesn't get much simpler than that. "But I've read the histories your sister wrote and I read the novels you wrote. How could I not help you destroy battle school and stop the first xenocide from finally being carried out? Plus you need me." Or at least she hoped he needed her. 

"I know," he said, and he went back to reading the letter.

Meanwhile, in the space overlooking earth, the wheels of the battle school turned, and in it slept the next hope for total victory over the buggers. In it slept the product human race's stupidity and fear and unforgiving. Her name was Edge and she was going to be a hero. 

//end chapter one//

r/r please!!


End file.
